


The Champion's Piercing Gaze

by giantsequoia



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Light Masochism, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantsequoia/pseuds/giantsequoia
Summary: Repost of a kinkmeme fill from many years ago.Isabela gives Hawke several body piercings after his battle with the Arishok. He discovers that being pierced turns him on; sexy times ensue.





	The Champion's Piercing Gaze

The moment the needle pierced his flesh Hawke felt an electric, lusty thrill jolt down the core of his body, right to his loins. Blood stirred and his heart beat faster. He jerked and let out a little moan, unable to stop himself.

 _Damn. Did not see that one coming._ Surely having a metal needle puncturing one’s lower lip was not generally supposed to be... _hot_? And yet there was no question that Hawke was turned on.

He hoped it wasn’t obvious, but... it was. It really was. There was no mistaking _that_.

Fortunately, Isabela wasn’t looking in the right direction to see the damning evidence of his abrupt arousal. She leaned back a little on her stool, eyeing him with one eyebrow quirked.

“You okay, pet?” she asked.

“Good. Great,” Hawke said, nodding as much as he was able to with the pirate’s hand still holding a needle embedded in his lower lip. “Go on.”

“You know, I could numb it first, with ice,” Isabela suggested, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“No, really, I’m good,” Hawke said hastily. “Just startled me, is all. Continue.” Yeah, her coming at his face with the needle, after he’d _specifically asked her_ to do that, had startled him. Sure.

Isabela smiled and shrugged. “You’re the Champion,” she said, and resumed pushing the needle into his lip. Hawke tried to breathe normally, with moderate success.

Isabela’s right elbow was braced against the bare skin of his chest. She chewed her lower lip in concentration as she worked by the bright white flare of an enchanted lantern hanging above them. Mercifully, the magical light was just above Hawke’s field of vision, or he might have been blinded. Anders’s clinic was empty save the two of them, dark but for the lantern and the flame of the candle Isabela was using to clean her needles. The mage himself was at the Hanged Man with Varric, having graciously allowed them to use his space – and his medical supplies if they became necessary – for this bizarre idea of Isabela’s.

Maker bless the pirate and her peoples’ weird customs, Hawke thought fondly. Apparently, it was Rivaini tradition for an accomplished warrior to be adorned with metallic bodily ornamentation as a mark of status. Having defeated the Arishok in single combat and thereby saving the city of Kirkwall, Hawke now qualified as an “accomplished warrior.”

He rather thought (admittedly, petulantly) that if anyone had cared to pay attention, he might very well have qualified as such even some time _before_ the Arishok’s failed attempt to force order on Kirkwall’s glorious chaos. But he would take what he could get. Hawke supposed it was after all better to get the recognition now than to never get it at all.

Thus Isabela, who had just been saved from what would doubtless have been an unpleasant fate at the hands of the Qunari (who was he kidding, she would have escaped) and who was deeply grateful to Hawke for making it happen, had offered to perform the centuries-old ritual piercing herself. She hadn’t said anything of the sort, but Hawke rather suspected that Isabela was making the gesture as an indirect thank-you to him for saving her life and as an apology for having made it necessary for him to do so.

Aveline thought the idea was ridiculous and remained steadfast in her belief that Hawke would die of infection within a month. Anders was rather less pessimistic, but he didn’t seem too keen in the idea, either; using his clinic for the procedure had been his idea, in case of “uncontrolled bleeding.” Merrill was all for it, Fenris didn’t care one way or the other, and all Varric had had to say on the matter was “Just be careful where you let her touch you with those needles, Hawke.”

Sure he would. If Hawke had known Isabela was able and willing to shove needles into his flesh and leave shiny metal rings in the consequent holes, he would have asked her to do it years ago. He’d always wanted a lip piercing – now he would have two, as well as two more in his left ear and one in each nipple. He was going to look all dangerous and edgy and (especially) sexy. Well... sexier.

The thought sent a shiver of excitement through him. Hawke liked sharp things. Mostly swords (really big ones) and sometimes axes (also really big), but needles were good too. _Very_ good, apparently, as he was now finding out.

It hurt, of course, but the sharp pain was also weirdly, vividly arousing. Hawke felt like he could _feel_ the metal in his flesh. Well, of course he could feel it _in_ his flesh – it would have been hard not to – but the sensation was rather unexpectedly like a thread of his flesh had become crystalline and indestructible. The pain was intense, but it was also novel and exciting.

And then there was Isabela. Her face was inches away from his as she worked, having pushed the needle through one side of his lip and moved on to sliding the sleek metal ring into place. Hawke could feel the warmth of her breath on his cheek. He was trying to keep his eyes from straying down her ample cleavage, of which he had an excellent view. His success thus far had been limited, to say the least. The dance of shadows and candlelight on her smooth brown skin was almost hypnotic.

“There we go,” Isabela said suddenly, and Hawke resisted the urge to grin until she’d released his lip, lest the movement yank something in a direction it wasn’t supposed to go. “One down, five to go.”

“Lemme see,” Hawke grunted, trying to crane his head around to catch a glimpse in the grimy mirror on the far wall.

“Patience,” Isabela said teasingly. “Best to get it all done with and _then_ see.”

She dipped a swab of cotton in the disinfectant potion Anders had provided and started cleaning the other side of Hawke’s lower lip for the next piercing.

“We’ll have to bathe them all in saltwater a few times a day while it heals, to keep it from getting infected,” Isabela told him. “Though I’m sure Anders would have some kind of sparkly magic to help you if it got really bad.”

She smiled at his somewhat alarmed expression. “Don’t you worry, pet. I’ve done this hundreds of times and I’ve only ever seen it get really badly infected once, and it wasn’t really... well, actually it _did_ end up disfiguring his face rather horribly but that’s not the... oh, relax!”

“Thank you for those comforting words, Isabela,” Hawke said dryly. “I am vastly reassured.”

“You know, we don’t _have_ to do this,” Isabela commented, although she didn’t stop or even slow down what she was doing. “I just thought it would be...”

“Yes we do have to do it!” Hawke said emphatically. “I want to be metal-studded as well as studly, damn it. It’s _Rivaini custom_ ,” he added. “Keep going.”

Isabela chuckled and shook her head. “Studly, huh? Can’t argue with that.” She gave his chest a lewd fondle. “Your wish is my command, pet. Keep still.”

Hawke tried his best to obey. It was already somewhat difficult with the lusty tingle that had ignited at her touch, and it became harder still when the heated needle pierced his flesh for the second time. Hawke barely managed to stifle his groan of paradoxical enjoyment. His left hand, resting near his hip, sidled over inconspicuously to try and adjust his trousers to make the growing bulge less obvious.

Or so Hawke determinedly told himself. He wasn’t trying to slip in a grope or two, take advantage of the unexpectedly interesting stimulation. No.

He totally was.

“You are the _man_ , Hawke,” Isabela murmured, not helping the situation as she worked the needle through the other side of his lip. “Some men I’ve done this to scream like little girls.”

Hawke cleared his throat. “It’s, uh, it’s not that bad,” he said modestly.

Isabela snorted. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were enjoying it.”

Hawke laughed weakly. “Can you imagine?”

It was becoming progressively more difficult not to moan, but eventually Isabela finished the second lip piercing, completing what she called “snake bites.” Hawke vaguely understood the analogy, but saying it made him feel like he had the fangs of a venomous reptile embedded in his lip, which was decidedly less hot than metal rings. He decided to stick with “lip piercings.”

The pirate then moved on to his left ear, which was to host two piercings side-by-side. Isabela had explained to him that the metal rings would need to stay in for the several weeks it would take for the piercings to heal, but once that was accomplished they could begin to “experiment with other options.” Hawke looked forward to such experimentation with what he was sure must be an unhealthy eagerness.

He still had no idea why this was turning him on so much, but he wasn’t about to start complaining. He needed some sensual thrills in his life, which had lately sucked rather hard.

Isabela, as Hawke was coming to realize, knew a great deal about sensual thrills. The soft warmth of her breath on his neck was almost as distracting as the metal needles she was sticking into him. Hawke was almost positive she was deliberately teasing him – the cleavage in his face wasn’t such a sure sign, because she tended to do that anyway, but her finger softly stroking behind his ear as she stabilized the protruding flesh for her needle was entirely unnecessary.

The needle puncturing his earlobe hurt less than it had in his lip, but the erotic tingle of the sharp sensation was hardly diminished. Hawke was making a series of whining noises which he dearly hoped Isabela interpreted as arising out of discomfort, but to the warrior the fact of his perverse (but it was _good_ , how could anything this good be perverse?!) enjoyment was so obvious he couldn’t believe she hadn’t commented on it yet. He felt light-headed, somewhat dizzy, and very grateful for raised wooden cot he was lying on – without it, he would probably have been swaying around like a drunk and then Isabela might have ended up puncturing his eardrums or slicing open his jugular with her needle.

The light-headedness was, of course, because of all the blood that had rushed to his cock. Hawke stifled a stupid giggle at the thought. He was incredibly lucky Isabela was paying no attention to his lower half, because no matter what noises he made, there was one way and one way only she could interpret the bulge in his trousers. It would have been impossible to miss if she would just look a little bit towards her right, or if her elbow shifted backwards a few inches.

Strangely, the fact that Isabela might notice his excitement at any moment only made Hawke hornier. He knew her well enough to know that if she _did_ notice, it could hardly end badly for him. At worst, she might laugh and tease him. At best... well... that sentence could end in any number of ways, all of which made Hawke breathe a little harder with suppressed longing.

And as soon as she had finished his ear, she was moving on to his nipples. Oh, bloody Andraste, what had he been _thinking_? There was _no way_ he would get through this ordeal without ejaculating.

“Nearly done here,” Isabela murmured, making a few final adjustments to the second ring in his ear. “Then we can do your nipples.”

She seemed to expect some acknowledgment, but Hawke didn’t trust himself to speak at that moment. His entire body was coursing with pleasant, tingling heat, centered on the piercing not-quite-pain in his earlobe. He tried to respond with a manly grunt, but all that came out was a kind of squeaking noise that sounded like a small rodent being stepped on.

Isabela laughed while giving him an odd look. “That bad, huh?” she said as she applied a last dab of disinfectant potion to his ear. “You’re hiding it rather well, all things considered.”

Thank the Maker she had misunderstood him. But Hawke had a feeling that his luck in that regard would shortly run out.

He was right.

“Alright, that’s four out of six done,” Isabela said, and she turned around to reach for another needle.

“Oh-OH!” Isabela let out a startled yep and did a double take, nearly falling backwards off her stool. Hawke felt his face burning.

“Oh my!” Isabela gasped. “Hawke! You... you’re...”

“I’m?” Hawke prompted.

“You’re _enjoying_ this!” Isabela burst out laughing.

“Uh huh,” Hawke muttered, somewhat shamefacedly. “So it seems. Laugh it up, pirate.”

“All those cute noises you were making make so much more _sense_ now!” Isabela remarked, wiping tears of salacious mirth from her cheeks.

“As if you’ve only just _now_ noticed,” Hawke said sulkily, but he was smiling too. “You think you’re all flirty and seductive, but you don’t even realize when you’re doing it!”

“How long has that been going on?” Isabela wondered, still giggling.

“Since you started,” Hawke admitted. “Its... Maker, I have no idea. It just feels good. Or something. Like – _sexy_ good. It’s... really turning me on.” He gestured helplessly at the prominent bulge that had so amused Isabela. “As you can see.”

“ _Damn_ , Hawke,” Isabela said archly. “If I’d known you were going to enjoy this so much, I would have offered to do it a lot sooner!”

 _Oooh_. She would have, huh? Hawke felt a little thrill inflate his manly ego. That was good to know.

“And if _I’d_ known, I’d have _asked_ a lot sooner,” he said cheekily. “You haven’t done the nipples yet, Isabela. What are you waiting for?”

A mischievous smile lit up Isabela’s face as she cleaned her needle in the candle flame. She leaned down until her lips brushed against Hawke’s ear, just above his newly-pierced lobe.

“I have a better idea,” Isabela whispered. “Since you’re having such a good time already... why not make it even better? Touch yourself. For me.”

Hawke stared at her. “You mean-?”

“Yep.”

“While you-?”

“Uh huh,” Isabela said, smirking.

Hawke was shocked for a moment, but then he considered the idea. His face broke into a sly grin.

“You want to watch, huh?” he purred, placing his right hand behind his head to show off the muscles of his arm and shoulder. He stroked a suggestive finger across his bicep and down through his armpit.

Isabela’s expression had become very focused. She ran her tongue across her upper lip.

“Much as I’d like to take you up on that offer, sweet thing, you can’t except me to embed metal rings in your nipples _and_ watch you wank at the same time,” Isabela pointed out. At Hawke’s disappointed look, she hastened to add, “But that doesn’t mean it should stop you from enjoying yourself to the fullest possibly extent, if this is your thing.”

She leaned across his chest, breasts pressing against him in a way that made Hawke, as if it was possible, even harder. Her breath tickled his neck, sending a shiver of goosebumps over his shoulder and down his arm.

“Besides,” Isabela breathed in his ear, “I’ll still be able to hear you... and if you give me a nice performance-” she flicked the sensitive skin behind his ear with her tongue, provoking a sharp inhalation “-maybe I’ll return the favour.”

Hawke’s eyes lit up as Isabela straightened, and he flashed her an eager grin. He ran his tongue along the inside of his lower lip, shifting his new piercings around, and grunted softly his enjoyment of the sensation. He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Go on then,” Hawke said huskily, and Isabela smiled.

Hawke moved his left hand out of the way for her to start rubbing his right nipple with the potion-charged cotton. She worked slowly, teasingly, taking extra care to ensure the area was clean. The smooth, damp sensation on the sensitive skin of his nipple only inflamed Hawke’s lust.

Trying not to be too eager about it lest he spoil the mood, Hawke crept his hand down his abdomen to slowly slide over the bulge in his trousers.

Isabela readied her needle and arched one eyebrow at him, as if to say “Ready?”

Hawke winked at her, hand rubbing his bulge ever so gently.

“Here we go, pet,” Isabela said softly, and the needle entered his flesh with a tingling spike of heat.

Hawke gripped his cock hard through the fabric of his trousers, this time not even trying to suppress his groan. He fondled himself roughly, shifting his hips around at the lusty thrills shooting through him.

“Yeah,” he hissed. “Maker, what _is_ that?”

“Like it?” Isabela asked slyly, still working the needle in.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hawke panted. “I have no idea why – it hurts, kind of a lot, but at the same time... I don’t even care. It’s a _good_ hurt. I just... want... _more_!”

“Oh, I suspect you and I are going to be having a lot of fun in the near future, my dear Champion,” Isabela murmured. “There are other places we can pierce, you know.”

Her words sent a thrill of eager excitement through him. What did she mean? Obviously there were other places on his face piercings could be attached... his nose, for instance, and Hawke had seen more than a few scruffy raiders down at the docks now and then with studded eyebrows. But he suspected that was not what Isabela was talking about. Oh, the possibilities....

Hawke took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself so that his chest wouldn’t heave so much while the pirate was stabbing him with metal. He continued to rub himself through his trousers as she worked, keeping his other hand firmly planted behind his head to fight his temptation to reach out and touch Isabela. He wanted badly to feel the smooth, silky warmth of her skin beneath his palm and fingers. He wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked with the light of the candle flickering so teasingly across her arm. She smelled like wine and the sea, mixed with the herbal tinge of the potion, and he inhaled deeply.

Hawke managed to keep his lewd groping outside his trousers while Isabela maneuvered the metal ring into place in his right nipple, but by the time she was swabbing his left for the final piercing, he couldn’t stand it anymore. Breathing heavily, Hawke flexed his right hand and slipped it under his belt, bringing his other hand down to work at the buckle. He maneuvered his cock free the confinement of his smalls, pointing it upward inside his trousers, and gave himself a few eager squeezes.

Isabela was still swabbing his left nipple almost absentmindedly, though it must have been completely clean by now. Her eyes were on his groin, and Hawke smirked. He finally managed to get his belt undone and his trousers unlaced. With a groan of relief he shoved them down his thighs, allowing the stiff length of his cock to spring upwards into the open air and slap against his abdomen. The thick veiny shaft was dark and engorged with blood, the large head swollen and leaking precome in pearly strands. His sac hung heavy and full beneath, shifting up and down as Hawke gripped himself and began to stroke.

“Oh, my dear Champion,” Isabela said in breathy admiration. “Where have you been hiding all _that_ , sweet thing?”

“Move on, Isabela,” Hawke growled. He indicated his unpierced nipple with a nod of his head. “One more to go.”

Isabela chuckled throatily and obliged him. She flattened her hand against his pectoral muscle, stretching the skin of his nipple to keep it taut while the final needle pierced the nub of flesh in the center.

Hawke let out a drawn-out groan, rolling his head back and speeding up his stroking rhythm. Instinctively, his free hand reached out to grasp Isabela’s side, sliding down her flank to her hip.

Isabela jumped a little in surprise, glancing down to see him touching her, but her hands on his chest didn’t slip. She smiled and allowed herself a little shiver of excitement when Hawke cupped her ass.

“Oooh,” Isabela said. “Getting a little handsy, are we, Hawke?”

“I can’t help it,” Hawke said hoarsely, staring up at her, fisting his cock rapidly. “You’re so beautiful. And you... you’ve got a needle in my nipple.” He let out a bark of laughter. “I know that might not sound hot but... to me it is. It really, really is.”

“If it’s hot for you, pet, it’s hot for me,” Isabela assured him with a wink, still working the needle through. She made a pleased noise when she felt his large, calloused hand slip under her tunic, sliding roughly over the curve of her bare skin.

“Oh, _Hawke_... such big hands you have...”

Hawke snorted. His fist jacking up and down on his cock was an intoxicating counterpoint to the soft, supple feel of Isabela’s skin and the delightful prickle of pain in his nipples, ears, and lip. He felt heady and breathless, floating in a haze of erotic bliss. At the same time, his focus was razor sharp. He could feel the rumble of an approaching climax in the pit of his groin.

“Almost done, pet,” Isabela murmured, eyes on her work, her face inches from the skin of his chest. “Are you enjoying this? Getting close?”

“What do you think?” Hawke gasped, stroking himself furiously with one hand and squeezing her ass with the other. His brow was beaded with sweat as he stared at her, eyes glazed, skin hot with arousal. His breath came in short, harsh pants, and his teeth were clenched eagerly.

“Let it all go for me,” Isabela urged as she maneuvered the final ring into place. “Come on, Hawke... I’m nearly done here. If we time this just right...”

Hawke’s mind was in pieces. He could only moan lustfully, sliding his hand around on Isabela’s butt and upper thigh, fingers creeping inward. Tingles of unbearable pleasure raced up and down his body from his cock to his newly-pierced nipples, tiny shifts and tugs on his skin sending escalating ripples down through the core of his body. He was getting close, so close... it was so _good_....

“Yeah,” Hawke moaned. “Oh, _fuck_ yeah, I’m almost there... ohhh, _Maker_ , Isabela! Fuck!”

“Come for me, pet,” Isabela breathed, and as she snapped the metal ring pierced through his nipple closed, she leaned down to plant a fiery kiss on Hawke’s lips.

He groaned into her as he came, his entire body tensing with the shocking heat of climax. His cock pulsed, again and again, letting fly copious streams of spunk into the air that landed in several places on both of them.

Hawke shuddered his way messily through the ecstasy of his orgasm, gasping and moaning his intense satisfaction against Isabela’s lips. She herself made a number of pleased noises at the tingles he was igniting all over her body with his tongue entwined with hers and his hand between her thighs.

Eventually Hawke rode out the wave of his pleasure and blinked the haze out of his vision. Their lips parted; Hawke panted for breath as he stared into Isabela’s eyes.

“That was fucking incredible,” he commented.

Isabela laughed at him and reached down with one finger to gather some of his spent semen from his abdomen. She pressed her slick finger against Hawke’s lips and he sucked on it eagerly, tasting himself, the rings in his lips shifting as his lip worked.

“ _You_ are incredible,” Isabela replied. “I never knew doing a ritual Rivaini status piercing could be so... exciting.”

Hawke’s hands slid up her sides and back down her arms. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “I’m so glad you offered. For more reasons than just because I got a mind-blowing orgasm out of it.”

“You’re welcome, pet,” Isabela said warmly, running a finger along his jaw.

“Good,” Hawke breathed. He pulled her towards him with his hands around her waist. “Now, be a good pirate and fuck me.”

Isabela blinked, startled. “Of all the things you might have said next, that is one I was most definitely _not_ expecting.”

Hawke slid a hand between her legs shamelessly, and Isabela gasped at the intimate touch of his fingers at the edge of her vulva.

“You’re wet,” Hawke said insinuatingly. “I can feel it. I know you want it. Come on... up, on me.” He patted the smooth muscle of his hip, ironically still splattered with his release from moments ago. “I want to be inside you.”

Isabela laughed in surprise. “Seriously, Hawke. _Already_? Don’t you at least need a rest first?”

“Stamina,” Hawke growled, tugging on her with his hand around her inner thigh. “I has it. Now, _c’mere_!”

Isabela smirked as she climbed onto him. “You cannot know how glad I am to hear that, pet.”


End file.
